Prime Knight
by Nether Knight
Summary: He left in search for his dad. Years of searching bore no fruit, so he decided to roam the world than head back to Ooo. His life there wasn't going so well before he left, at least in this new world he's wanted. But sooner or later he has to come back. Not without some special company and a set of new skills as well. A special character none other than Disney's Snow Queen. Harem.


He walked the dirty streets of this city, never before has he seen a kingdom like this, not since he left Ooo. It was like Ooo is isolated from the world itself, an untouched paradise fron the true colors of this world. He wanted to change this world, but what can a single man do?

"Back again, Mister?" The merchant giggled, a bit crazy for the buyer but the equipment he sells is top notch and the price isn't bad as well. He nodded as the merchant showed his new goods, nothing was of use but the magic book on the corner.

"Is this another Grimoire?" The man agreed with him, the golden haired man smiled. The diference between a Grimoire and a Spell Book is that you don't need to learn the process. It takes away some of your energy, the higher the magic the higher the energy. "What does this spell does?" He asked, flipping through the pages even though he couldn't read Magi Language.

"Hmm... I don't really know, but the one who found it sold it to me for a big price" he cackled, scratching his fat belly. "But!" He clasped his hands, suddenly remembering something very, very important. He laughed "I have a slave here," the man narrowed his eyes to the man selling him slaves. Heck, he knows how much he got into trouble protecting slaves. "Now, now, this is a rare case, it is why I told you such thing, eh." He lead the man deeper into the room. Dim lights led the way and there was much more to this merchant than he thought.

He readied his sword.

"What's with this slave anyway?" He asked.

"Ah! Yes, yes, well... She's beautiful, really she is. Many bought her already and beat her but never has she been touched." He was not going to listen to this. Yes, his luck with ladies aren't really thay high, even back home, but that's not going to stoop him down to that level. "I might thought you might be interested" he chuckled "No, no, I never thought of you as that kind of man. What I mean is you could save her, you know?" Truth be told, she's more of a liability for the merchant, feeding her while no one becomes interested in her is destroying his profits.

"You just want me to get her out of your hands, don't you?" He sighed, he didn't even need to hear the answer. "Fine." His face lit up with delight, as he removed the curtain that's blocking the package.

Woah.

He tried to keep his composure but he blushed instantly. Fortunately the room was too dark to show the color of his face. "Hello" he greeted her, she didn't nudge. He understands the pain she must be feeling right now. Even he might not last as a slave for week.

This merchant! He gritted his teeth, he fed her little but with enough vitamins to keep her skin smooth and good looking. The bones showing means she's never eaten fully ever since becoming a slave.

"She's been a slave for 11 months now, I got her a few months ago." He didn't want to pry more.

"Enough. I'll get her off your hands."

"You want to die?" She spoke up, her words are lethal but she didn't have to turn to them to strike some fear.

The merchant laughed "Sla-" he stopped, realizing that his favorite customer is here, and knowing how much he hates wrong things... "Missy," the woman sharply noticed the sudden attitude change of the merchant "I wouldn't do such things if I were you." He gave a nervous laugh "I'll go prepare your papers." A second later he was gone.

"Hey there..."

If she's to get out of here and kill him, then maybe, just maybe, she can go back to her place. Home. Where she's waiting for her to come back. All the hardship she had endured and there's an opportunity right before her eyes.

"Master."

He laughed "There's no need to call me master. So, what's your name, milady?" He asked with a smile.

She knew this guy was different. There were a lot of nobles and knights that was way too sick to even consider them humans. And there were also who used charm like this one before her eyes, once they are alone, he'd be a lion after a gazelle.

"Anna."

He nodded "Good, that's a good name." He offered his hand "I'm Finn."

 **XxxxoxxxX**

 **Thanks for reading! Introduction is done!**


End file.
